Hogwarts Chat
by PersonWhoWritesStuff
Summary: I always see these Hogwarts Chatroom stories and wanted to write my own. hope you enjoy! and its not really about Dumbledore and Voldemort, I just didn't know who to put for that...


just some random thing i wrote a few weeks ago, found, then decided to post, thought you mite enjoy it, and i hope you do!

i always see these hogwarts chatroom thingy-type-dealies, and i wanted to write my own. you can pretty much guess whose who if i dont say it in here

**

* * *

**

**-Seeker91 has logged on-**

**-kingweasley has logged on-**

**-bO_oks has logged on-**

**bO_oks: **so, finished ur homework?  
**kingweasley: **really? ur even gona nag us online?  
**Seeker91: **yea, hermione, we'l do it l8r  
**bO_oks: **well dont ask me for help, wen u do  
**kingweasley: **come on, u kno ull help us anyway

**-QuidditchPro has logged on-**

**bO_oks: **i will not!  
**QuidditchPro: **hey  
**QuidditchPro: **will not wut?  
**kingweasley: **who is this?  
**QuidditchPro: **its me!  
**Seeker91: **me who?  
**QuidditchPro: **guess!  
**kingweasley: **uhhhhhh...  
**kingweasley: **dean?  
**QuidditchPro: **noo... but i used to date him  
**kingweasley: **seamus!  
**QuidditchPro:** WHAT? no!  
**bO_oks: **is it ginny?  
**QuidditchPro: ***gasp* how did you kno? O_o  
**bO_oks: **well u dated dean. plus it just seemed lik the type of username u'd pick  
**QuidditchPro: **thnx!  
**QuidditchPro: **wait- is that a compliment or insult?  
**bO_oks: **neither, more of an observation  
**QuidditchPro: **oh...well...  
**bO_oks: **wow, my username's the only 1 not quidditch-related...  
**kingweasley: **mines not  
**bO_oks: **sure it is! "thats why all the gryffindors sing WEASLEY is our KING"  
**kingweasley: **hmm...hadnt even thought of that...  
**QuidditchPro: **sure you didnt...

**-Forge has logged on-**

**-Gred has logged on-**

**Seeker91: **alright, which ones which?  
**QuidditchPro: **i bet forge is fred and vice versa  
**Gred: **do u not kno my name, or r u too lazy 2 type it?  
**QuidditchPro: **im sorry, hav i met u?  
**Gred: **such a rude little sister  
**Forge: **i cant believe we were raised under the same roof as her  
**kingweasley: **i cant believe i was raised under the same roof as any of you...  
**Gred: **yea, u must've been raised somewhere that teaches u to b a pompous jackass  
**Forge: **probably the same place percy was raised  
**Gred: **i'll bet you 2 were adopted  
**bO_oks: **can any of u weasleys ever get along?  
**Forge: **actually, i think we get along quite nicely, thank you very much  
**QuidditchPro: **trust me, u wudnt b tht surprised if u had siblings urself, hermione  
**Seeker91: **well ur all lucky, u can giv insults back to each other  
**Seeker91: **if i evr sed anything to dudley, id get smacked  
**kingweasley: **ive been smacked by my mum before, for sayin things 2 ginny  
**Gred: **are you kidding? mum lurrvves her ickle ronnikins  
**Forge: **being a prefect and all...  
**bO_oks: **i dont think thts really somethin tht u can make fun of a person for  
**Gred: **ooooh, defending him, are you?  
**bO_oks: **why not? he's my friend  
**kingweasley: **just drop it, hermione...  
**Forge: **Ron & Hermione  
**Gred: **sitting in a tree  
**Forge: **K  
**Gred: **I  
**Forge: **S  
**Gred: **S  
**Forge: **I  
**kingweasley: **oh, shut up...  
**Gred: **N  
**Gred: **OI! YOU RUINED IT!  
**kingweasley: **good! :P  
**Forge:** put ur tongue back in ur head, u look like an idiot  
**kingweasley:**...

**- Gred has logged off-**

**kingweasley: **why?  
**Seeker91: **i think you've upset him  
**Forge: **no, one of the costumers has a question bout a product g2g

**-Forge has logged off-**

**bO_oks: **wow, they'r actually taking their business seriously. hard to believe, isnt it?  
**kingweasley: **well its the only thing they care about  
**QuidditchPro: **no, its cos they get paid for it  
**kingweasley: **yeAH I SUPPOSE AND THAT  
**Seeker91: **?  
**kingweasley: **UHHH WHATS WRONG WITH MY KEYBOARD?  
**QuidditchPro: **hahahaha! :D  
**kingweasley: **IM SERIOUS, WHY IS IT ALL UPPERCASE?  
**bO_oks: **i think you hit caps lock, hit it again  
**kingweasley: **sdfhdfgjndfg  
**kingweasley: **ok, good, thnks  
**bO_oks: **no problem  
**Seeker91: **n00b...  
**kingweasley: **wut?  
**Seeker91: **nvm  
**kingweasley: **no! wuts a noob?  
**Seeker91: **n00b, not noob  
**Seeker91: **and if u want 2 kno so bad look it up  
**kingweasley:**...  
**kingweasley: **hey! im not an inexperienced and/or ignorant or unskilled person!  
**Seeker91: **u r wen it comes to computers...  
**kingweasley:** well if im a n00b, then ginny's a n00b too  
**QuidditchPro:** hey!  
**bO_oks: **well actually, u r technically a n00b  
**bO_oks: **it doesnt hav to b a bad thing  
**QuidditchPro: **ok...  
**Seeker91: **did we hav potions hw?  
**kingweasley: **no, i dont think we did...  
**bO_oks: **just cos u didnt DO any hw, doesnt mean we didnt HAVE any hw  
**kingweasley: **oh...well wut was it?  
**kingweasley: **actually, nvm, im not gona do it anyway  
**bO_oks: **and why not?  
**kingweasley: **cos its hard and boring. simple as tht.  
**bO_oks: **u can be so difficult...  
**kingweasley: **well maybe if you were to help me...  
**bO_oks: **no! ur not gona end up doing any of it!  
**kingweasley: **oh. come on, hermione, ur so smart!  
**bO_oks: **...  
**Seeker91: **if ur gona help ron, u gotta help me too!  
**bO_oks: **im not helping anyone!  
**kingweasley: **fine, but since im gona be stayin up all night doin it, dont nag me wen i fall asleep in history of magic 2marro...  
**Seeker91: **which you wuld do anyway...  
**kingweasley: **can u blame me? every1 falls asleep in tht class  
**bO_oks: **i dont...  
**kingweasley: **yeah, but u also do all your hw, and have the best grades in the year  
**bO_oks: **so?  
**kingweasley: **so ur the only person who actually likes school  
**Seeker91: **i like school...just not the classes...  
**QuidditchPro: **same.  
**kingweasley: **fine. hermione, ur the only one who likes CLASS  
**QuidditchPro: **which makes u a total out cast :P  
**bO_oks: **... thanks, ginny.  
**QuidditchPro:** my pleasure ^_^  
**bO_oks:** you weasleys are all the same...  
**kingweasley: **HEY! i am NOTHING like percy...  
**bO_oks: **ok, 86% of you are the same...  
**kingweasley: **more like it!  
**QuidditchPro:** im nothing like ron... he's a major prat  
**kingweasley: **am not!  
**QuidditchPro: **are too  
**kingweasley: **not  
**QuidditchPro:** too  
**Seeker91:** nosferatu  
**bO_oks: **...  
**kingweasley: **? ? ?  
**QuidditchPro: **...what?  
**Seeker91: **nothing... its what popped into my head wen i saw "not too"  
**QuidditchPro: **ok, weirdo...  
**Seeker91: **:|  
**kingweasley:** ANYWAY...does anyone know how many days til xmas breask?  
**bO_oks: **uh... what?  
**Seeker91: **teehee...  
**QuidditchPro: **well now we kno wuts on ur mind... dirty bird  
**kingweasley: **i meant BREAK! i pressed the S wen i went to type A  
**kingweasley: **besides, you thought of it tht way... so ur the "dirty bird"  
**QuidditchPro: **oh, come on, we all kno ur subconcious typed it! you WANTED that k to be a t...  
**QuidditchPro: **pervert...  
**kingweasley: **i am not a pervert!  
**QuidditchPro:** hey, hermione, see how much of a pervert my brother is?  
**kingweasley:** i am not a pervert! and are you going to answer my bloody question or NOT? ? ?  
**Seeker91: **i think there's lik 30 days left  
**kingweasley: **thank you!  
**Seeker91: **...pervert...  
**kingweasley:** grrrr  
**Seeker91: **:P  
**kingweasley: ***leaves chat*  
**QuidditchPro: **GREAT! now that HE's gone we can talk about him behind his back...  
**QuidditchPro: **lik about how much of a pervert he is...  
**QuidditchPro: **wut do you think, hermione? havnt heard from you in a while  
**QuidditchPro: **?  
**bO_oks: **...dsjggjhfgnjnfduwhg...  
**Seeker91: **?  
**QuidditchPro: **ok then?  
**bO_oks: **laughin... too hard... to type... HAHAHAHAHA!  
**kingweasley: **i think i might really leave this chat...

**-kingweasley has logged off-**

**bO_oks: **well this was fun & everything, but i shud probably go too. need to finish my potions hw... bye!

**-bO_oks has logged off-**

**QuidditchPro: **...  
**Seeker91: **...  
**QuidditchPro: **you kno she's really just gone off to make out with him  
**Seeker91: **oh, definitely  
**QuidditchPro: **they so fancy each other  
**Seeker91: **OH, i KNOW  
**QuidditchPro: **...  
**Seeker91: **...  
**QuidditchPro: **wana go do the same ? ;)  
**Seeker91: **go fancy each other?  
**QuidditchPro: **...  
**Seeker91: **what? OH!  
**Seeker91:** ...YES

**-Seeker91 has logged off-**

**QuidditchPro: **hehe...

**-QuidditchPro has logged off-**

**Dumblydore: **well that was a rather awkward convo to read  
**DarkLord69: **you're telling me...  
**Dumblydore: **69? really?  
**DarkLord69: **mwahaha ;)

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed! please review, and all that! and thx for reading!


End file.
